My Poor Angel
by jmpnuna
Summary: Kita akan hidup abadi di neraka. Taekook / vkook. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. fantasy. Romance. Angst? Happy birthday V aka Kim Taehyung. I love you. BTS fanfiction.


Oneshot!

Rekomendasi lagu: Spring Day, House of Cards

Taekook / Vkook. Taehyung x Jungkook

My Poor Angel

Butiran debu mengapung di udara membumbung bersama dengan kepulan asap yang meliuk liuk. Terpaan angin terus membawa partikel kecil itu terbang ke angkasa. Bersama dengan mendung yang mulai terbentuk menurunkan rintikan hujan.

Detik terasa berlalu begitu lambat. Apakah waktu terhenti saat ini?

Dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur, aku mencoba menemukan sosoknya. Mencoba mengesampingkan rasa kantuk yang semakin menerpa.

Langkah kakinya mendekat. Ku rasakan dadaku semakin berdegup kencang. Ya, dadaku masih berdegup kencang untuk dia.

Taehyung. Malaikatku. Malaikat mautku.

Ku lihat air mata jatuh di pipinya yang indah itu kala melihat tubuhku tak kuasa lagi bergerak. Mataku mengedip pelan tanda kesadaran mulai meninggalkanku. Taehyung berjongkok. Menatap kedua mataku bergantian dengan netranya yang bening. Dia sama sekali tak mencoba menyeka air matanya yang menetes. Wajahku yang semakin dingin terasa hangat saat air matanya jatuh lembut di pipiku bagai belaian ibuku. Ku pejamkan mataku menikmati rasa itu.

 _Taehyung_.  
Hanya namanya yang berputar-putar dalam benakku.

Ku buka mataku saat tangan besar Taehyung membelai kelopak mataku terus hingga pelipis. Tangan yang sama yang sering ku genggam kala aku menghatkan diri saat hujan datang. Tapi tangan itu terasa dingin. Lebih dingin dari tubuhku yang semakin mati rasa.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya. Dikecup keningku. Lembut. Begitu hangat. Taehyung seakan enggan melepaskanku. Begitupun aku. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya agar dia tak melepaskan ciuman ini, tapi tanganku tak mau lagi mendengarkan perintah otakku, hanya tergeletak bersama tubuhku di rerumputan tempatku biasa bermesra dengan Taehyung. Jika Tuhan memberikan aku satu permintaan terakhir, aku ingin waktu ini benar-benar terhenti. Tapi seketika kenyataan menyerangku saat Taehyung melepas ciumannya di keningku.

Taehyung memandangku lekat-lekat lalu berkata,

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Aku tahu cintamu tulus padaku. Maafkan aku karena inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintaimu, dengan seluruh kebodohan dan kecerobohanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu. Hanya Dia yang tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Tapi cintaku ini adalah dosa begitupun cintamu. Kau akan menjadi istriku. Aku akan menjemputmu, di neraka".

 _Aku mencintaimu, Tae_!  
 _Aku mencintaimu!_

Hanya itu yang ingin ku teriakkan padanya. Meski dia pasti dapat membaca fikiranku, aku tetap ingin meneriakkannya. Aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu. Aku mencintai Taehyung, dan Taehyung mencintai aku. Aku, hanya aku.

Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba berteriak. Tapi suara tak kunjung terdengar di tengah fajar yang sunyi ini. Hanya suara kobaran api menjilat-jilat bangunan rumah kami yang terdengar.

Taehyung membekapku dengan tangannya. Senyumnya masih disana. Meski air mata terus berjatuhan, Senyumnya masih terpatri disana. Senyumnya yang biasanya terasa hangat, namun kali ini membawa ngeri yang tak berkesudahan. Tapi aku menyukainya, aku suka apapun itu dari malaikat mautku.

Sayapnya mulai terbuka lebar seraya Taehyung mulai mengecup bibirku. Aku terpaku pada sayap hitamnya. Terasa teduh meski menyimpan ribuan ketakutan. Aku seakan bisa mendengar suara jeritan saat sayapnya mengepak perlahan. Sayap yang untuk pertama dan terakhir kali ku lihat. Sayap yang selama ini Taehyung sembunyikan dariku.

Bibirku terasa panas. Sejenak ku rasakan degup jantungku berpacu ratusan kali lebih cepat. Darah mengalir begitu cepat ke seluruh tubuhku yang tadinya sudah mati rasa. Tanganku tiba-tiba mampu mengikuti keinginanku, bergerak menyentuh rahang Taehyung yang tajam. Ku raba wajah Taehyung yang tampan. Hingga tiba-tiba Taehyung mulai melumat bibirku seketika itu juga tubuhku kembali mati rasa. Tanganku kembali jatuh di rerumputan. Darah yang tadinya mengalir cepat di nadiku terasa macet, tak lagi mampu menghangatkan tubuhku yang memucat.

Mataku terbuka lebar. Ku rasakan sakit yang teramat di jantungku. Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Pasak akan membuat kematianmu lebih mudah dan indah. Aku berdoa Tuhan memaafkan kita. Aku akan bahagia meski tinggal di neraka jika itu bersamamu, Kook".

Penyebab rasa sakit di jantungku adalah pasak yang ditancapkan oleh Taehyung. Sakit. Tapi aku tersenyum karena ucapan yang dilontarkan Taehyung.

Iya, aku memilih jalan ini.

"Tuhan, ampuni kami"

Doa Taehyung sembari menatap langit mendung.

"Aku akan menerima hukuman Nya. Sampai saat itu ku harap kau bersabar. Karena kau juga akan dihukum disana. Tidak ada selamat tinggal karena kita akan bersama lagi".

Mataku mulai tertutup perlahan bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang terbang dengan sayap indahnya. Kami berdua akan menemui Tuhan. Kami berdua akan menerima hukuman. Hukuman karena telah menyimpang dari takdirnya. Hukuman karena telah melawan kehendaknya.

Dua tahun yang lalu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Kala itu aku tengah menunggu bis untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku masih ingat, suasana petang selasa itu sangat sepi karena musim liburan dan orang-orang masih menikmati waktu saling bercengkrama hingga pulang larut. Ibuku akan berkunjung ke apartemen ku esok harinya dan aku baru pulang dari toko kue untuk membelikan _dessert_ kesukaannya.

Taehyung tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku yang sedang menunggu bis sendirian. Aku sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Tak lama bis yang ku tunggu tiba. Saat aku ingin berdiri tubuh Taehyung terhuyung jatuh ke pangkuanku. Aku terkejut dan segera menyingkirkan kepalanya. Sejenak dapat ku lihat wajah Taehyung penuh luka. Mungkin dia habis berkelahi, atau mungkin dipukuli.

Karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan bus ku, akupun naik ke bus meninggalkan Taehyung. Bus itu sepi. Hanya ada empat orang penumpang yang duduk berjauhan. Seorang bibi dengan dress mencoloknya sempat mencuri perhatianku. Lipstick nya begitu merah. Tas yang dijinjingnya ku yakin tidak asli.

"Nak, apa anda akan masuk atau tidak?"

Sopir bus itu membuyarkan fikiranku. Benar juga, aku masih berdiri tepat diantara pintu bus. Di dalam hati aku ragu meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja disana, meski saat itu aku bahkan pertama kali melihatnya.

"Maaf, paman. Aku tidak jadi". Aku membungkukkan badan pada paman itu lalu turun. Ku lihat tubuh Taehyung masih disana. Dia meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"Permisi, anda baik-baik saja?"  
Ucapku saat mendekati Taehyung.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan membelikan anda beberapa obat"

Aku mencari apotek terdekat, membeli beberapa alkohol, obat merah, dan plaster. Setibanya kembali aku bertanya pada Taehyung.

"Dimana rumah anda?"  
"Aku... Tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang". Jawab Taehyung lirih.

Aku ragu akan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dengan lancangnya aku menggeledah Taehyung hingga aku menemukan dompetnya. Ku lihat kartu identitasnya. Dari situ aku mengetahui namanya. Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin menolong Taehyung. Setelah memastikan identitas Taehyung aku pun memutuskan untuk membawanya ke apartemenku setelah menunggu beberapa menit kedatangan bus selanjutnya.

Aku sempat menelepon ibuku, mengatakan bahwa temanku sakit dan aku akan menjaganya di rumah sakit, jadi ibuku tak jadi berkunjung keesokan harinya. Sesampainya di apartemen aku mengobati Taehyung dan membiarkannya tidur di ranjangku sementara aku tidur di sofa.

Keesokan harinya, aku melihat berita di televisi telah terjadi kecelakaan di sekitar daerahku. Saat melihat laporan itu aku begitu terkejut. Pasalnya, bus yang hendak aku tumpangi malam sebelumnya lah yang terlibat kecelakaan. Bus itu terbalik setelah menabrak trotoar. Seluruh penumpang dinyatakan tewas. Melihat daftar korbannya, hatiku menyelos. Bisa saja namaku berada diantara deretan itu bersama dengan paman sopir dan bibi yang ku lihat kemarin.

Setelah Taehyung bangun, aku terus mengucapkan padanya bahwa dia adalah malaikat penyelamatku. Taehyung terlihat kebingungan namun dia berterima kasih karena aku telah menolongnya. Karena suasana terasa canggung aku bercanda padanya bahwa gara-gara dia aku melupakan kue yang sudah ku beli untuk ibuku.

Sejak saat itu hubunganku dengan Taehyung semakin dekat. Hingga setelah satu tahun kami memutuskan tinggal bersama. Semuanya terasa sempurna. Taehyung cukup mapan meski dia tidak bekerja. Taehyung bilang uangnya berasal dari investasinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hanya satu hal yang menggangguku, Taehyung selalu melarangku mengenalkannya pada keluarga atau temanku. Waktu kami hanya kami habiskan berdua. Pekerjaan ku di kantor periklanan sedikit demi sedikit ku tinggalkan. Entah mengapa berdua saja dengan Taehyung membuatku bahagia.

Beberapa bulan tinggal bersama Taehyung mengajakku pindah ke sebuah rumah yang berada di pinggiran kota. Rumah itu cukup besar, dengan rerumputan menghampar sebagai halaman. Entah apa yang merasuki ku aku tak mengabari keluargaku perihal kepindahanku. Bahkan sejak saat itu aku tak lagi menghubungi keluargaku.

Kami semakin mengisolasi kehidupan kami dari dunia luar. Hingga suatu malam Taehyung mengajakku berbicara. Tidak biasanya Taehyung bersikap aneh. Saat itu Taehyung berucap.

"Sepertinya waktu ku sudah habis. Dan sudah saatnya aku jujur padamu, Kook".

Malam itu aku tidak ingin mempercayai Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya bahwa Taehyung adalah malaikat maut yang seharusnya membunuhku?

Bahwa Taehyung telah menyelamatkanku dari kematianku karena dia jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama?

Bahwa dia selama ini telah meninggalkan tugasnya untuk hidup bersamaku?

Bahwa dia harus terus bersembunyi selama ini?

Bahwa dia telah membuatku melupakan keluargaku?

Bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku dan ingin hidup bersamaku?

Aku bingung. Aku tidak mungkin bisa percaya. Tapi aku mencintai Taehyung, dan Taehyung terlihat sama sekali tidak bercanda. Malam itu kami tidur dalam kesunyian dan kegundahan akan hari esok.

Egoisnya, begitu subuh menjelang aku bersiap diri untuk pergi. Aku hanya berniat pergi memeriksa keluargaku dan mencari tahu kebenaran, tapi Taehyung salah paham. Dia terus memojokkan ku, mengatakan bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku terus mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi Taehyung bukanlah Taehyung yang ku kenal. Saat tangannya memukul pipiku dengan cukup keras, aku dengan spontan berteriak padanya, meminta Taehyung untuk berhenti membodohiku.

Salahku. Aku hanya membuatnya terbakar emosi. Hanya melihat matanya membuatku ngeri saat itu. Aku berlari dari kamar kami. Mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari amukannya. Ku sadari sedikit demi sedikit rumah kami terbakar oleh api. Hingga aku berhasil keluar dari rumah kami, api sudah melahap dengan besarnya. Aku berjalan mundur ketakutan saat melihat Taehyung keluar dari kobaran api.

"Aku adalah pesuruh Tuhan. Meski aku adalah pendosa karena telah lari dan mengabaikan perintahnya. Kau sudah mati. Biarkan aku membunuhmu kali ini, dan kita akan hidup abadi nanti bersama di neraka".

Dan seketika ku rasakan sakit di dadaku bersamaan dengan tubuhku terkulai di rerumputan halaman rumah kami dan asap yang makin membumbung tinggi.

Tiba-tiba aja dapet ilham. :) (dan melupakan jam tidur)


End file.
